Portable computers have become extremely popular. They provide desktop compatible computing power in a portable lightweight packaging. There are three competing design criteria: size, weight and computing power. To enhance portability the size and weight are reduced. However, this shrinks the size of the keyboard, making it awkward to use, and the small size of the screen strains the eyes. In addition, smaller size historically has confined the computing power and hampered expandability.
Three major packaging designs currently prevail: the laptop, the lunch box and the notebook. The laptop has been the most popular with the screen folding over the keyboard to create a closed box. In some of the laptop designs, once the screen is raised, the keyboard can be removed from its bay for increased convenience. Most laptops in this category weigh about 12-16 pounds and have computing power comparable to desktop machines, e.g., 286, 386SX or 386 microprocessor with 1 MB of memory expandable to 4-8 MB, 20-100 MB hard disk drive, a VGA screen, etc.
The second design, the lunchbox, looks like a small sewing machine with the screen on one of its wide faces, protected by the keyboard. When in use, the keyboard is unhooked, exposing the screen. This design is usually heavier and bulkier than the clamshell and is used for souped-up machines. It is not technically a laptop, but is a portable computer.
The third design is the notebook computer which is a shrunk down version of the laptop design. These new machines are so small that they easily fit into a briefcase, occupying only half of its space, and are very light weighing only 4-6 pounds. However, their keyboard is awkward to use because of its small size and they historically have had to sacrifice power to fit within the typical 8.5 inch.times.11 inch.times.1.5 inch shell.
However, present portable computers still suffer from various deficiencies. The laptop and lunchbox designs are separate distinct packages that must be carried in addition to a brief case. The notebook computer is small enough to fit into a brief case but suffers from the necessity for a small video screen and a small keyboard. Further, it is a separate package and must be placed in the brief case.
It would be desirable and useful to have a portable computer having a full size keyboard and a sufficiently large screen but not requiring a separate package from the brief case so that papers, books and other standard brief case items could be conveniently carried with the computer in one package.